new_ideasfandomcom-20200216-history
Ultimate All-Stars Battle
is an crossover action-adventure comedy video game, developed by Vicarious Visions and published by Activision (with many companies' permission). It was released on TBD 2048 for Microsoft Windows, PlayStation 4, and Xbox One with the Nintendo Switch version releasing two weeks later. Plot Summary When all of the citizens was killed by the forces of Lord Darkness and his monsters, a teenager named Rex Quantum join forces with the remaining ones and restore harmony to the rest of the multiverse. Gameplay Spirits The spirits are similar to the ones from Super Smash Bros. Ultimate. They are also featured in Story Mode, where they assist the heroes in defeating Lord Darkness, here's the classes of spirits: *Novice (Standard strength) *Advanced (A bit stronger) *Ace (Especially powerful) *Legend (In a league of their own) Spirits are characters who lost their bodies through disintegration (due to Lord Darkness's attack) and were transformed into ghosts, which were then trapped into Dark Heroes and made to do Lord Darkness' bidding. Interactive Points The Interactive Points are collectibles that are collected as you interacted with interactive generators, they can be use to upgrade your character. Gels The gels are special items that can help you to revive died characters, they are classified in colors and sizes. Save File Transfer You can also transfer content from WarnerMedia: Battle for the Multiverse, Disney Legendary Battles, Viacom: Slime Wars, Universal and Sony: Infinite Battle, 20th Century Fox: Battle United, MGM Battles, GMAT Battles and Lionsgate: Battle of the Lions. Field Log Spell of Restoration Alchemy Critical Attacks Spells Combo Attacks Techniques Nintendo Content The Nintendo Content are content that are exclusively for the Nintendo Switch, these content are characters, vehicles, level packs, avatar items and other stuff from the Nintendo games. Museum The museum is where you check the history of the companies, franchises, facts and portraits of great people year by year. To unlock the museum, you must purchase all of the masterpieces. Fighter's Brawl Mode Gold Boxes The Gold Boxes are similar to the Gold Bricks from the Lego video games. They can be found in open world or rewarded on challenges, finishing a level, completing quests or winning mini-games. The Trader's Flying Shoppe The Trader's Flying Shoppe is where you buy items, gold boxes and health hearts, as well as extra items. Mushrooms The mushrooms are power-ups found in different areas, they can give you extra powers. Here's the different types: *'Super Charge' - *'Speed Boost' - *'Quick Charge' - *'Recover' - *'Shield' - *'Attack Boost' - *'Power Throw' - *'Invisibility' - *'Mega Blast' - *'Cashgrabber' - *'Deflector' - *'Dragon Bullets' - *'Berserk' - Bags of Candy The Bags of Candy are special currency that are used for unlocking mushrooms, they come in different types and values: *Wrapped Candy - 1 *Chocolate - 10 *Chewing Gum - 20 *Rock Candy - 50 *Nougat - 75 *Gummi Bear - 100 *Peppermint - 150 *Chocolate Coin - 200 *Marshmallow - 500 *Cotton Candy - 700 *Gumdrop - 1000 *Candy Cane - 1200 *Jawbreaker - 1500 *Licorice - 2000 *Lollipop - 2500 Match Mode Codes Adventures The Daily Explorer Jammer Parties Painting Space Coins Office Funky Bus Travel Likes Memory Card Mode Fruits Blades Arcade Mode Franchises See /Franchises Characters See /Playable characters Locations See /Locations Levels See /Story Mode Achievements See /Achievements Vehicles and Mounts See /Vehicles and Mounts Avatar Items See /Avatar Items Buddies See /List of Buddies Main Hub See /The Center of the Universe Spirits See /Spirits Mini-Games See /Mini-Games Release Reception Critical response Sales Accolades Gallery Trivia *'' '' is inspired by See Also Poll Category:Bricky Blocks' Ideas Category:KKDisney's ideas Category:ModernClassicGamer's ideas Category:T Category:PEGI 12 Category:Video games Category:Activision Category:Xbox One Category:PlayStation 4 Category:Nintendo Switch Category:PC games Category:Crossover video games